1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to an improved communication system and in particular to improved multisession packet based communication system. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to an improved method and system for processing data packets in a multisession packet based communication system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Modern data processing systems are often configured as Local Area Networks (LAN) having multiple nodes which are connected together for passing information throughout the network. Such networks typically comprise multiple nodes which pass information along interconnecting lines which may be twisted-pair wires, coaxial cables, fiber optic cables or the like. Nodes within such a network may be any of various types of devices hooked to the network such as personal computers, workstations, minicomputers, main frames or the like.
All nodes within such a network contain software which is responsible for organizing and coordinating the flow of information between nodes. One type of such software is dedicated to the mechanics of establishing a connection between nodes, of transmitting information between nodes, and of ending the connection when the information transmittal is complete. An extended series of information exchanges between two or more application software programs of this type is referred to as a "session." Thus, for example, during a "session" one node within a network may pass various pieces of information to a second node within the network by means of short packets which each contain part of a single message. Typically each such data packet contains a sequence number indicating the order in which the packets were sent. Because not all data packets within a single communication session follow the same route through a network, data packets may arrive at the receiving node in an order other than the order in which those packets were transmitted. Sequence numbers contained within the packets enable the software within the receiving node to reassemble the received data packet in the correct order.
This problem is exacerbated when a particular node within the data processing network deals with multiple sessions at the same time. In such a situation the received software typically deals with inbound packets on a first-in first-out FIFO basis with no regard to a determination of which session each data packet belongs to. Thereafter, a demultiplexing technique must be utilized to sort the received data packets into the correct order for each session. It should therefore be apparent that a need exists for a method for enhancing the efficiency of communication within a multisession packet based communication system.